Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - Stucky
by mayafisk1
Summary: A modern day Stucky AU where Steve works in a coffee shop and he meets a flirtatious guy with long hair and bright eyes, who drinks too much coffee.
1. I

The light buzzed quietly above his head as James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes entered the dimly lit coffee shop. Music floated quietly through the air as he walked slowly towards the counter. His boots thudded against the wooden floor, making only slight noise, but enough to alert the cashier of someone approaching. The first thing Bucky noticed about the cashier was the shocking blue of his eyes. As they made eye contact, Bucky smirked at the cute cashier who, upon reading his name tag, learnt his name was Steve.

"What can I get for you today, sir?" His voice was soft and slightly high, surprising Bucky slightly. The opposite of his low, raspy voice.

"Just an ordinary black coffee, to go," Steve nodded and picked up a cup.

"Name?"

"Name's Bucky, but you can call me tonight," A chuckled left the cashier's mouth as the long-haired teen winked at him.

While waiting for his coffee, Bucky sat down in a single seater couch. The couch was coloured an ugly brown, but it matched all the other couches situated throughout the room. His eyes skimmed the quiet coffee shop once before pulling out his writing notepad. Despite the clean cover, this book was full almost to the brim with short stories, poems, novel ideas, and anything related to this, due to the fact that Bucky spent his whole life wanting to be a writer. Whenever he'd get inspired, he'd write down his thoughts in whatever journal he had at the time. This was the thirteenth journal he'd gone through in the three years since he'd turned 16.

Bucky's name was called, snapping him out of his trance. He took long strides towards to counter, confidence radiating off him. Steve stood there, almost awestruck by the taller male. Swiftly, Bucky grabbed the steaming coffee cup out of his hand. He muttered a thanks, a smirk resting on his rosy lips, before turning and heading out the door, towards his college campus.

* * *

The first thing Steve did when his shift ended was call Natasha, his best friend. Natasha was a loud, slightly annoying red-head, although Steve had grown to put up with her noisiness, and eccentric behaviour. They'd been best friends since they were thirteen.

 _Steve walked through the halls, head facing the floor. Homophobic slurs were being thrown his way, despite still being in the closet. He was used to this, although they never reverted to violence until this day. He'd just arrived at his locker when a hand pulled against his bag. Mentally, he groaned._

 _"What do you think you're doing, fag?" The bigger bully smirked at the younger teen. Steve stood silently, not wanting to upset the guy. Although, this seemed to upset him more. "Answer me!" He yells, before delivering a swift blow to Steve's stomach. He folds over groaning in pain, but before the bully can get any more punches in, a voice sounded out._

 _"Hey! Leave him alone, pick on someone your own size!" Steve looked up, afraid of who it could be. He was taken back by the red of the girls hair, and the feisty look on her face._

 _"What you gon' do about it?"The bully bit back. She slapped him, in response to his question. His face is shocked, and it was evident on his face that he didn't expect a girl so small to pack such a hard slap. A red mark began to appear on his face, in the shape of her hand. Before anybody can say anything else, the bully scurried off, leaving poor Steve on the floor. The red-head extended her hand out to Steve, helping him up._

 _"I'm Natasha, I'm new here," She smiled softly at him._

 _"Hey, I'm Steve. Thank you for that, by the way, no one every helps me."_

 _"I figured by the fact that everyone walked past you... it's okay, though, I'm here now," She grinned, her smile taking up almost her whole face._

 _From that day on they were inseparable._

Natasha answered her phone on the second ring.

"What's up, Stevie?"

"Hey Nat, I have something really exciting to tell you!" Steve then proceeded to explain to the red-head about the incident that went on in the coffee shop. About the cute guy with the bright blue eyes and long hair. How he, despite not knowing him, flirted with him. Natasha, once hearing the whole story, squealed loud enough for Steve to pull the phone away from his hair.

"Aw, Steve! He was totally into you! What was his name?"

"His name was Bucky... and he totally wasn't into me, he probably flirts with everyone," At this, Natasha scoffed.

"Okay stud, whatever you say. Hey, here's an idea, let me come into work with you tomorrow, I'll tell you if he flirts with you."

"Don't you have school?"

"It's Saturday, Stevie. You'd know that if you didn't drop out," Steve chuckled humourlessly, sick of all the digs she took at him for dropping out of high school with one year left.

"Yeah, yeah... anyway, he might not even come tomorrow, this was his first time coming in."

"Just in case, you know?"

"Sure thing then, I'll pick you up on my way to work. I'm going to go sleep or something now, it's late. Night Nat, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Stevie, can't wait to meet your mystery man," Steve could almost hear the smirk that rested on Natasha's lips. He hung up his cell phone, placing it on the bedside table.

Steve tried for almost two hours to sleep, only to have it disturbed by thoughts of Bucky. _He was cute, that's for sure._ Instead of trying to fall asleep, Steve decided to take advantage of the sleeplessness and draw. After three hours of non-stop drawing, Steve looked down at his pencil drawing only to see the same face taking over his mind. He let out an exaggerated sigh, throwing himself down on his bed.

 _Why am I being like this? I only just met the guy..._


	2. II

The ride to work the next day felt a lot longer than any other day for Steve. This was because he had Natasha chatting his ear off about the man he met yesterday.

"What was his name again?"

"Bucky."

"What did he look like?"

"Cute."

"What colour was his hair?"

"Dark."

"What colour were his eyes?"

"Bright."

"You're being very descriptive."

"I know."

It took everything in him not to slap her.

The time was only 9am when he arrived, meaning he had 5 full hours with her left. The coffee shop was warm inside, instantly calming him. The employee before him grinned widely when Steve entered.

"Hey Steve, glad you're here, I hate working early shifts," Steve grabbed the apron from behind the counter as Natasha sat on an ugly single seater.

The first person to arrive, much to Steve's disappointment, was an old lady.

"Waiting for someone, deary?" She said, as if she sensed his disappointed meant. In reply, Steve just chuckled softly.

* * *

It wasn't until 1:30 that Bucky came in. Steve had begun to give up hope that he was even coming at all, and Natasha had contemplated leaving over half a dozen times. When the long-haired teen arrived, Steve had just finished serving and a young girl and Natasha was chatting his ear off beside him. Natasha could tell who it was as soon as he walked in the door. Steve's eyes lit up. _He was right, he is cute._

"Told you he was going to come," Natasha whispered in his ear. With a slight snigger, Steve turned to the older teen.

"Back again?"

"Yeah, had to come back and visit the cute blonde who served me yesterday," Bucky said with a wink. A blink-and-you-might-miss-it blush made it's way up Steve's cheek, causing Natasha to let off a small scoff.

"Not flirting, my ass."

As if catching Bucky's attention for the first time, he turned towards the red-head, jaw clenched slightly.

"Hey, no need to get jealous, bud. I'm Natasha, best friend of the cute blonde right here," Bucky reluctantly shook her hand as Steve stood behind the counter, thoroughly embarrassed by his best friend. In the attempt to change the topic, he went on to asking Bucky about his order.

"Same as yesterday," was his reply. As Steve made his coffee, Bucky sat on an ugly couch, being interrogated by Steve's feisty, red-head best friend.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Bucky."

"Um... I'm James but everyone calls me Bucky, I'm 19, I'm in college majoring English..." Natasha made a short hmm sound. For someone so cocky and confident, he was clearly nervous.

"So, what are you intentions with little Stevie here?" His eyes widened.

"I.. er.. um... nothing, I only met him yesterday."

"Then why are you so nervous?" But before he could answer, Steve called his name. Internally, Bucky thanked him for getting him away from her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Steve said with a wink. This time, it was Bucky's turn to blush.

* * *

"What were you doing to the poor boy, Natasha? He looked like he was going to crap himself!" Steve almost shouted to Natasha as they walked through the door of his tiny apartment. The female threw herself down onto his couch, switching on the tv, before replying.

"Just asking him a few questions..." Steve rolled his eyes at this. " I had to make sure his intentions were proper. Remember the last time you got involved with someone? You were heartbroken for months. I just don't want that to happen again."

"Nat, I only just met the guy, okay? I doubt he's actually into me. Besides, I know nothing about him."

"His real name is James, he's 19 and he's in college. Now you know stuff about him. Anyway, he's cute, maybe I'll ask him out," Natasha said with a joking tone.

"Hey! I've got dibs! Don't think he goes for people like you, anyway..."

"What, red-heads?"

"I more meant girls," Steve responded, laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

That night, Steve had no problem falling asleep.

* * *

Bucky, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Steve and what his best friend said.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

Why had he been so nervous? He'd barely known the guy for a day, and he'd already been nervously interrogated by his best friend. He'd spoken more to her than actually to Steve. Maybe tomorrow he'd actually talk to him.

 _Doubt it._

He didn't even know his full name, and Steve didn't even know Bucky's'. Hell, Bucky didn't even know how old Steve was.

Yet there he was, being asked questions by the best friend of the cute cashier he can't stop thinking about. He'd even written in his diary about him. The first thing Bucky did when he got back to his dorm was write down everything he could remember about Steve, which was almost everything. From the way, he wore his hair, to the different colours in his hair. Little things he picked up on in the few minutes that they'd talked.

Instead of dwelling on everything going on right now, Bucky decided to play one of his favourite albums. Soon enough, the sound of Green Day's 'Basket Case' drifted through his headphones, distracting him enough to finally sleep.


	3. III

The next few days went by the same as they had for Steve.

Steve would go to work. He was worry that Bucky wouldn't come, but eventually, he would turn up. They'd flirt with each other, conversations getting longer each day. But, after Steve had made Bucky's coffee, Bucky would leave.

Except today. Today was different. It was a Tuesday, which meant Bucky had no classes that day. It also meant Steve finished early.

The coffee shop was a lot warmer inside than it was outside, due to the fact it was the middle of November. Steve sighed quietly to himself, thankful to be out of the nipping cold.

It took only ten minutes after opening for the first customer to arrive, and from there it was a steady flow of people.

Today, Steve was slightly worried about not seeing Bucky. Despite meeting him under a week ago, he had grown quite accustomed to seeing the older teens face every day. He tried not to let to show but when Natasha visited him on his morning tea break, only an hour before he finished his day, that was the first thing she noticed.

"Has loverboy not visited yet?" She said, trying to hide how amused she was.

"Oh, bite me, Nat."

"You wish, Stevie," At this, Steve rolled his eyes, picking up his phone.

"Yeah, okay... anyway, break's over, time to go serve more customers."

Natasha went out first, her eyes immediately landed on the figure coming through the door. The smirk that rested on her face slowly grew into a big smile.

"Two o'clock, Steve, look who's here," The red-head whispered to Steve. His eyes met the darker blue belonging to Bucky and they lit up. Unbeknown to Steve, Bucky's eyes did the same. "Pop round to mine after work, I'll head home now," Steve nodded, eyes still locked on Bucky's as he made his way towards the counter.

"Hey handsome," Bucky flirts, winking to a blushing Steve.

"What can I get for you today, you arse?"

"Same as every day, of course."

"Of course," Steve laughs, nervously. Now would be the perfect time to ask him to hang out. "Hey Bucky, what are you doing later? Or, by later I mean in an hour?"

"No plans yet, although I feel like that could change?"

"Yeah, well... I was going to, uh, ask if you wanted to hang out with me when my shift ends?" _Why am I this nervous? He's only a guy._

"Sure, I'll just wait here, we can figure out what to do after," He smiles lightly, grabbing the steamy coffee out of Steve's hand.

The rest of the hour past at an awfully slow rate, the only thing making work better for Steve was the fact that he and Bucky kept making eye contact. Every time their eyes would meet, Steve's cheeks would heat up rapidly.

Once his shift had ended, the younger teen headed towards the table where Bucky was sitting, headphones in, scribbling down in his notebook. Not wanting to break his concentration, Steve just sat on an ugly sofa in front of him, pulling out his phone. It took Bucky five whole minutes to realise there was someone sitting in front of him, and when he did he jumped almost a metre in the air, causing Steve to laugh enough for tears to slip out his eyes.

"Holy shit, Steve, you scared me!" Steve looked up at him through tears, their eyes meeting again. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Honestly, I don't really care, I just want to get to know you," This time it was Bucky's turn to blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah... you seem really cool so..."

"Let's just walk, I know a park that's really close to my college."

The walk down to the park was quiet, on both Bucky and Steve's part. Both too nervous to speak. They walked silently next to each other, hands gently brushing together. The park wasn't very far, but, for Steve, it felt like it took a lifetime. He spent the whole time wondering whether or not to speak, not wanting to break the silence but so badly wanting to start a conversation. Once they finally arrived at the park, Bucky was the first one to speak.

"First step for getting to know me is actually knowing my full name," He said with a laugh.

"What's your full name?"

"Name's James Buchanan Barnes, nice to make your acquaintance" He stuck out his hand for Steve to shake.

"Nice to meet you, James, I'm Steven Grant Rogers," Together, they laughed, shaking hands for too long but neither wanting to let go.

It was silent for another few minutes until a light went off in Bucky's head.

"Let's play 21 questions!"

"Hmm, sure..." At first, Steve was a bit skeptical. The last time he had played 21 questions was with his ex-boyfriend, and that didn't end too well...

"Okay, me first... when's your birthday?" They sat facing each other, legs crossed, both huddled in their jackets. The wind nipped around them.

"July 4, 1999. You?"

"You're only seventeen? Wow, would've taken you for being older. My birthday is March 10, 1997."

"Wow, would've taken you for being older," Steve mocked, smirking slightly.

"Haha, very funny," Bucky rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Your turn, anyway."

"Erm... what's your favourite movie?"

"Definitely the Batman movies."

They spent the next couple of hours talking about God knows what until Natasha frantically texted Steve a 'where are you man?!' By the time Steve had to leave, he had learnt a lot about Bucky. Such as his favourite colour is red, he can speak fluent Russian, _'You'd get along good with Nat, then'_ Steve had replied when Bucky told him that. He also learnt that Bucky had a tattoo of a red star on his left bicep.

"Sorry, Bucky, I have to go, Nat's waiting for me, I told her I'd meet her after work. But if you give me your number then I'll text you. Maybe we can hang out again," Steve smiled a small smile.

"Of course, I had fun," They exchanged numbers and as Steve walked off towards his car, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 _text received from bucky_

 **Bucky:** I'll see you tomorrow babe

 _Even when the bastard wasn't here he could still make me blush._


	4. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE STILL READ!

Quick author's note:

Although I've only put out three chapters for this story, I want to thank you guys for all the positive feedback I've had because I find it really difficult to write and I always get nervous before posting just in case it isn't good but all the feedback I've had is good so for that I am thankful.

Buuuuut...

If you want to leave construction critism then you can. This means things that could make my story better, not hate.

Alsooooooo

I will try update as much as possible but due to the fact that I am a high school student and I have exams next week, I won't be updating everyday, as you can see.

I will update more after exams though, so please be patient.

Love from Maya xo


	5. IV

_"I think I'm in_ loveeeee _again!"_ Steve sang quietly, walking into Natasha's apartment. It had been almost two weeks since he had hung out with Bucky the first time, and since then they had hung out almost every day. If they weren't hanging out then they were texting each other.

"We know, loverboy," She smirked. That had become a constant nickname for him since meeting Bucky. His eyes flicked toward her, glaring. "Hey, speaking of the loverboy, when do I get to meet him?"

"You've already met him, Nat."

"Yeah, but I want to properly meet him! You should invite him over for tea one night, I can cook something?"

"Nat, last time you tried to cook you burnt almost everything. Not a good idea."

"Fine, we can order pizza and watch movies."

"Okay then..." Steve agreed with hesitation. _It's not that I don't trust her, I just don't trust her with this._ "When do you want to do it?"

"Invite him over tonight, we'll head over to yours and hang out there," Steve nodded, dialling Bucky's number on his phone. He walked into Natasha's bedroom to get away from prying ears.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey, babe," Bucky answered. Steve could basically see his smirk through the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Nat at mine tonight? We were going to watch movies and eat pizza."

"Sure, is this your idea or?..."

"Nat's, of course. She wants to meet you, like actually meet you."

"Seems like fun, I can't wait... what time do you want me to meet you?"

"How about in half an hour? That gives us time to get home and me enough time to get changed out of my work stuff."

"You could just change into your birthday suit?" Steve's face flushed. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am, you douche. I'll see you in half an hour," They said their goodbyes and Steve headed out to the lounge, where Natasha was seated on her couch. The first thing the red-head noticed was Steve's blushing cheeks. She pointed them out to him, causing him to blush more.

"Shush Nat or I'll uninvite you. Anyway, he said he'll meet us at my apartment in half an hour, so we better head off."

The ride back to Steve's house consisted of Natasha poking fun at Steve and Bucky, and Steve constantly turning up the radio. When they arrived at his house, Steve threw on a comfy pair of sweats and a thin grey t-shirt. He had just settled on the couch after getting together snacks and blankets when the doorbell rang.

Bucky stood behind the door wearing a similar outfit to Steve. Black sweats with a dark blue hoodie. He scuttled into Steve's warm apartment, pulling off his hoodie. It took Steve all his strength to pull his eyes away from the small strip of toned stomach revealed when he did this.

After settling down, the sat in a small circle on Steve's floor. Bucky's hand rested gently on Steve's knee, Steve's hidden behind Bucky's back.

"What are we going to do first?" Natasha's asked the two boys.

"Maybe we could order the pizza first then turn a movie on after that?" Steve suggested, and the others nodded in agreement.

They ended up ordering four pizza's, one cheese for Nat who was a vegetarian, two meat lovers and one ham and pineapple. Once the pizza had arrived, it was set up in front of the three hungry teens as the resumed the position first taken.

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare? But without the dare because I can't be bothered moving right now," Natasha suggested.

"So, basically 21 questions?" Bucky asked.

"I guess so..." The two nodded in agreement and she squealed in delight. "Me first! Bucky, when are you finally going to ask out Steve?" Steve's eyes went wide out of shock.

"Nat!" Steve scowled, then turned towards Bucky. "You don't have to answer that..."

"When the time is right, I guess... We only met a month ago and I don't want to rush into it..." He smiled sweetly at Steve, who, as usual, was blushing slightly. Natasha was taken back slightly by the answer.

"Didn't take you to be a sap," She teased.

"Oh, he's definitely a sap," Steve smirked, winking at Bucky.

"You're a dickhead," Bucky said, shaking his head. "My turn to ask a question I guess? Erm... Steve, why'd you drop out of high school?" Natasha gave a sharp intake of breath and the older teen could tell this was a sensitive topic. But Steve still decided to answer.

"Lot's of reasons... I got bullied. A lot. It was more verbal than physical but it made life hell. On top of that, I had a shitty boyfriend who was almost as bad as them. There's also the fact that I want to be an artist and school didn't help with that at all. So I dropped out and got a shitty job at a coffee shop."

"C'mon, the coffee shop isn't that bad. If you didn't work there then we wouldn't have met," Bucky pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that's one good thing that came out of my shitty job," Their eyes met and it was as if they were the only two there. It wasn't until Natasha cleared her throat that they broke eye contact.

"Well, I'm glad that's out in the open... how about we watch a movie now?" Natasha suggested, trying to break the tension that now settled in the air.

"Sure? What kind of movie do you two want to watch?" Steve settled down on the couch next to Bucky, with Natasha on the single seater. He switched on to his Netflix as the others shrugged. "Well, you guys are no help." He scrolled through his Netflix until they finally settled on Clueless. It was Natasha's idea but secretly Steve loved it as well. But if you asked him he'd deny it.

Steve cuddled into Bucky's side as the movie started, and Bucky's hand rested on Steve's leg. About halfway through the movie, snores started to escape the younger teens mouth. Bucky smiled, eyes rested on his face.

 _He looks a lot younger sleeping, so much more innocent._


	6. V

It was a cold mid-December night. Bucky's head shot up, heart beating out of his chest, beads of sweat resting on his forehead.

 _It was just a dream, Bucky. You have them lots._

 _None like this, though._

His roommate was snoring loudly, and there was much doubt of Bucky going back to sleep. Instead of trying for the impossible, he picked up his phone, dialing Steve's number.

 _Please be awake._

He picked up on the second ring, voice full of sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steve, it's Bucky."

"Hey Buck, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of cour- no, actually, I'm not."

"What's up, Buck?"

"I had a bad dream..."

"What about?" By this point, Steve was stressing more than he should be.

"It's nothing... sorry I bothered you, I'll let you sleep now..." He interrupted Bucky before he could hang up.

"Do you want to come over to my apartment? You can tell me about it?"

"Yeah, okay," Bucky smiled softly, despite Steve not being able to see it, still shaken from his bad dream. "Can you stay on the phone until I get to your house?"

"Of course."

Bucky drove slowly over to Steve's apartment, shivering from the cold. Once he arrived, he hurried up to the door, only to find Steve sitting in the lounge, blankets were thrown over him and two steaming cups of coffee on the coffee table. Bucky smiled at the younger teen.

"Hey Steve," He walked over, sitting on the couch next to Steve.

"Hey Buck," He lifted up the blankets for Bucky to cuddle under, handing him a mug once he was comfy.

"Sorry for waking you up, Steve, I just- I didn't know what else to do... my roommate was sleeping - not that I'd talk to him about it - and I don't really have many friends, so..." Bucky looked down, avoiding eye contact with Steve.

"Hey, hey, it's no problem. If this ever happens again, just call me okay, I really don't mind. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I can't exactly remember what happened..."

"It's okay, just tell me what you remember," Steve smiled tenderly, as Bucky finally met his gaze.

"Well, you were in it, in the beginning. Somewhere along the line, you left and I ended up back at my dorm room. There was like someone standing there, just staring. Except I couldn't tell if it was a person or what... Then it started to chase me, and as much as I ran I couldn't escape. I can't remember what happened after that, but I woke up sweating..."

"Oh Bucky, if you want to try sleep you can go sleep in my bed, I'll just sleep out here on the couch."

"Don't be silly, Steve, it's your apartment, I'll sleep out here."

"Bucky!"

"Fine! We'll both sleep in your bed," Bucky smirked as Steve's eyes lit up.

"I mean, we can if you want."

"If I didn't want, why would I suggest it, nitwit?"

"Okay, okay," Steve stood up off the couch, leading the way to his bedroom.

The pair lay there, Bucky on one side, Steve on the other. Steve's presence calmed Bucky enough for him to sleep, and soon enough they were both sleeping.

* * *

Steve awoke the next morning, head pressed into Bucky's chest, their legs tangled together and his arm resting on Bucky's side. Bucky's arm rested around Steve's neck. If anyone had seen the two, they'd think they were together. When he woke, Bucky was still sleeping. A look on his face that made him look like he was younger, his mouth open slightly. Steve slowly slid out of his bed, grabbing his phone off the bedside table. The time read 9:37am, meaning he had 13 minutes to get to work. He softly shook Bucky awake.

"Hey, Buck," His eyes fluttered open as Steve sat on the bed next to him.

"Morning Steve," Bucky's morning voice was raspy. _And so, so attractive._ "What's the time?"

"Twenty to ten, why?"

Bucky flew up. "I had my first class at 9am. Shit!"

"Hey, hey, don't stress. Just take the day off, I'll call in sick and we can just relax?" Bucky's features softened.

"Yeah, okay."

Steve walked into his bathroom, and called his boss, telling him he wouldn't be coming into work today.

After he'd finished, he walked back into his bedroom, to find Bucky sitting there with a book in his hand. Steve's eyes widen as he rushed over to him, snatching the book out of his hands.

"Nuh uh, sunshine," Bucky's eyes held a cheeky look.

"I already saw your drawing of me," He smirked as Steve's face turned into an embarrassed reddish hue. "It was really good, don't worry." As Steve sat down next to Bucky, they looked at each other with shy relief. It that type of eye contact that lasted too long.

"You have really pretty eyes, Buck," Steve said, still staring at him. Slowly, Bucky started to lean in. Too slow for Steve. He grabbed the back of Bucky's neck, pulling their lips together. _Finally,_ he thought. When they finally pulled apart, they were both fighting for breath. Steve rested his head against Bucky's, heart beating faster than normal.

"Go out with me?" Bucky asked.

"Of course, Buck," He grinned, grabbing Bucky's hand tightly.

* * *

 **A/N**

I feel like this wasn't written very well but I'm making up for it with the fact that they finally kissed!


	7. VI

Steve called Natasha almost as soon as Bucky had gone home. He had called her with a smile taking over his entire face. When he told her what happened, they squealed together, her sharing his excitement. She had also whispered 'taking it slow, my ass,' under her breath, but Steve hadn't heard that.

When he then proceeded to tell her about how they were finally going on a date, she had promised to help him get ready. Do his hair, pick his outfit, talk down his nerves.

And today, with a week until Christmas, he and Bucky were finally going on a date.

* * *

"Stevie, don't stress," Natasha said to her nervous best friend. "If still likes you after this long then one date isn't going to change it." The two were currently in Steve's bedroom as the red-head looked for an outfit for him.

"Nat, I've known him for a month. And this isn't just 'one date'! It's our first. Crap, I'm so nervous." Steve sat on the bed behind Natasha, taking slow breaths trying to calm his nerves. Natasha had pulled out several outfits already, each one not good enough for Steve.

"If you don't like the next outfit I pick then you'll have to pick it yourself," Natasha turned around, holding a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark gray button up, as well as a leather jacket to go over the top. "So?"

"Yeah, that's nice, Nat," He said, taking the outfit from her hands. While he got changed in the bathroom, Natasha lay stretched out on his bed. Suddenly, his phone started vibrating.

"Hey, Stevie, your phone's ringing!"

"Just answer it, I'll be out in a sec," She picked it up, smirking at the name.

 _Buck_

"Heeellooooo," She said, dragging out the letters.

"Who's this?" He said on the other end, skeptical.

"Chill, it's Natasha, obviously. Steve doesn't have any other friends," Bucky let out a soft breath. "He's in the bathroom, getting ready for your date. Why're you calling?"

"I was just calling to see if Steve would be ready on time..."

"Don't you usually have to wait until you pick him up to see?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to talk to him," Bucky spoke with reluctance.

"Bucky, go get ready, I'm sure Steve will be ready on time, you can talk to him tonight."

"Oh, okay... see you soon then," They said their goodbyes before Steve walked into the room again.

"Who was that?" He asked, tugging on his leather jacket.

"No one, wrong number," Natasha said, a cheeky look resting on her face. Steve just nodded before sitting in front of the red-head, handing her wax. They sat quietly, the only noise coming from Steve's nervous humming, as she did his hair. By the end, his hair stood in neat spikes. As Natasha was putting the final touches on his hair, the doorbell rang. "I'll go get that," Natasha shot up, racing to the door as Steve slipped on his shoes.

Standing behind the door was Bucky, looking a lot tidier than usual. His hair was slicked back, cut shorter than usual. His hands were bound together, clearly nervous. He wore black jeans and a white t-shirt, with a thick jacket over top. Natasha invited him in, shutting the cold air out behind him.

"Hey there Bucko, Stevie's just getting his shoes, I'll go hurry him up," She skipped off up the hall before he could reply.

Steve stood in the doorway of his room, and he smiled slightly as she got closer.

"Are you alright, Steve?"

"Yeah, of course," Natasha pulled him in for a tight hug, stroking his back.

"It'll be amazing, go have fun with loverboy," She smiled, pulling back. Steve took a deep breath before walking into the lounge.

"Hey Steve," Bucky stood up, pulling Steve into a quick hug before walking towards the door.

"Have fun, use protection!" Natasha yelled to the pair before they could get out the door. Steve's cheeks flashed a crimson colour and the older teen laughed at his discomfort.

* * *

The first place Bucky took Steve was a small Italian restaurant in the nicer part of Brooklyn. Here, they made small talk, neither wanting to make proper conversation because of the nerves and the amazing food. When they were done, Steve insisted on paying. Bucky shut him down almost instantly.

"I asked you out, I have to pay."

Next, they went down to see a movie. Together they watched the newest Captain America movie. Coming out of the theatre, Steve blabbed on about how cute Chris Evans was, much to Bucky's annoyance.

"Yeah, you look like him," Bucky had said.

"Bullshit, I do not. Shawn Rogers (AN: instead of Steve Rogers, you know?) was way too badass to be like me," Bucky just laughed at this and took Steve to the third and final place.

The final place was a hill that looked over Brooklyn. Bucky had brought blankets and a thermos full of hot coffee so they could sit and watch the stars. By now it was almost 10:30pm. Bucky poured them both a steaming cup of hot coffee as they sat there on the hill and watched the stars. They talked quietly about nothing. They talked quietly because they enjoyed the silence the sleeping city left. For the fear of disturbing the silence, they kept their voices low.

"You know, I had a really good time tonight," Steve whispered, making eye contact with Bucky.

"So did I," Bucky took a deep breath. "Steve, I really like you."

"I really like you too, Buck?"

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Steve's eyes went wide, breath is taken from his chest.

"I, uh.."

"It's alright, I understand if you don't want to."

Instead of answering, Steve put his hand behind Bucky's neck, pulling their faces close together, their lips meeting. They sat cross-legged on the hill, Bucky's hand resting on Steve's waist, Steve's arms wrapped around Bucky's neck. Their lips moved slowly, both wanted to savour the perfectness of it. That is, until Bucky runs his tongue along Steve's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

They only broke apart when needing a breath.

"Wow," Bucky breathed out.

"Did that answer you question?" Steve said, a huge smile resting on his face.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a week or more? And this chapter was quite rushed, sorry!**

 **To answer someone's question, I'm not sure how many chapters this will have exactly but the way it's going and the way I've planned it, the story will probably have between 20 - 30 chapters :)**


End file.
